international_pokedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyranitar
Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon, the evolved form of Pupitar and the final evolutionary stage of Larvitar. History Tyranitar is known to knock down mountains and bury rivers. Due to them, maps sometimes need to be redrawn. Biology Tyranitar]] Tyranitar is able to crush a mountain with one hand. Behaviour Tyranitar is known to be very eager to make challenges against enemies doesn't care about others. If it finds an opponent that's not worthy, Tyranitar ignores it and wanders on. Habitat Tyranitar can be found in Unova, generally in mountainous areas. List of Tyranitar *Ace Trainer Albert's Tyranitar *Ace Trainer Aury's Tyranitar *Ace Trainer Brayan's Tyranitar *Ace Trainer Poppy's Tyranitar *Aether Foundation Heidi's Tyranitar *Alain's Tyranitar *Archer's Tyranitar *Backpacker Alison's Tyranitar *Black Belt Boris's Tyranitar *Black Belt Bryson's Tyranitar *Blue's Tyranitar *Callie's female Tyranitar *Callie's male Tyranitar *Collector Dennis's Tyranitar *Collector Duncan's Tyranitar *Collector Nobunaga's Tyranitar *Collector Sam's Tyranitar *Colosseum Leader Voldon's Tyranitar *Gentleman Peter's Tyranitar *Golfer Alim's Tyranitar *Golfer Anisa's Tyranitar *Golfer Arnon's Tyranitar *Golfer Calliope's Tyranitar *Grimsley's Tyranitar *Hiker Arlo's Tyranitar *Hiker Buster's Tyranitar *Hiker Cleavant's Tyranitar *Hiker Daniel's Tyranitar *Hiker Levine's Tyranitar *Hiker Stellan's Tyranitar *Hiker Vivek's Tyranitar *J's client's henchmen's Tyranitar *Janitor Giles's Tyranitar *Janitor Xaden's Tyranitar *Lance's Tyranitar *Madame Margaret's Tyranitar *Master & Apprentice Breon and Kaimana's Tyranitar *Master Class Ryan's Tyranitar *Office Worker Kimberly's Tyranitar *Police Officer Benji's Tyranitar *Police Officer Lou's Tyranitar *Police Officer Rendor's Tyranitar *Preschooler Naya's Tyranitar *Preschooler Victor's Tyranitar *Punk Girl Abby's Tyranitar *Punk Girl Agrata's Tyranitar *Punk Girl Edda's Tyranitar *Punk Girl Eva's Tyranitar *Punk Girl Myrna's Tyranitar *Punk Girl Stephanie's Tyranitar *Punk Girl Zed's Tyranitar *Punk Guy Dylan's Tyranitar *Punk Guy Evander's Tyranitar *Punk Guy Gavin's Tyranitar *Punk Guy Kass's Tyranitar *Punk Guy Scoop's Tyranitar *Rebecca's Tyranitar *Rico's Tyranitar *Riley's Tyranitar *Roark's Tyranitar *Sightseer Charlene's Tyranitar *Sightseer Kaula's Tyranitar *The Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier's Tyranitar *The Johto Battle Tower's Tyranitar *The Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier's Tyranitar *Tyranitar from Team A.C.T. *Tyranitar in the Quicksand Pit *Tyranitar on Zero Isle Center *Tyranitar on Zero Isle North *Tyranitar, Ash's former Larvitar's mother *Tyranitar, formerly Cherie or Levi's *Tyranitar, formerly Dirk *Tyranitar, formerly the Iron-Masked Marauder *Veteran Alfred's Tyranitar *Veteran Dooley's Tyranitar *Veteran Pamela's Tyranitar *Veteran Shannon's Tyranitar *Veteran Vincent's Tyranitar *Worker Bradley's Tyranitar *Worker Conroy's Tyranitar *Youth Athlete Shinobu's Tyranitar *Youth Athlete Sonny's Tyranitar Mega Tyranitar Mega Tyranitar, the Mega Evolved form of Tyranitar. Biology Mega Tyranitar]] Due to the colossal power poured into it, Mega Tyranitar's back split right open. Behaviour Despite it's open back, Mega Tyranitar's destructive instincts keep it moving. The effects of Mega Evolution make Mega Tyranitar more ferocious than ever. List of Tyranitar that can Mega Evolve *Ace Trainer Aury's Tyranitar *Ace Trainer Brayan's Tyranitar *Ace Trainer Poppy's Tyranitar *Backpacker Alison's Tyranitar *Black Belt Boris's Tyranitar *Black Belt Bryson's Tyranitar *Blue's Tyranitar *Collector Dennis's Tyranitar *Collector Sam's Tyranitar *Hiker Daniel's Tyranitar *Hiker Stellan's Tyranitar *Hiker Vivek's Tyranitar *Office Worker Kimberly's Tyranitar *Police Officer Benji's Tyranitar *Police Officer Lou's Tyranitar *Police Officer Rendor's Tyranitar *Preschooler Naya's Tyranitar *Preschooler Victor's Tyranitar *Punk Girl Edda's Tyranitar *Punk Girl Stephanie's Tyranitar *Punk Girl Zed's Tyranitar *Punk Guy Gavin's Tyranitar *Veteran Alfred's Tyranitar *Veteran Dooley's Tyranitar *Veteran Pamela's Tyranitar *Veteran Shannon's Tyranitar *Worker Bradley's Tyranitar *Worker Conroy's Tyranitar *Youth Athlete Shinobu's Tyranitar *Youth Athlete Sonny's Tyranitar 'Formerly' *Tyranitar, formerly Cherie or Levi's Category:Species of Pokémon Category:Tyranitar Category:Armor Pokémon Category:Rock/Dark-types Category:Sand Stream Category:Unnerve Category:Larvitar Evolution Family Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon that can Mega Evolve